Èñïîâåäü Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà
by solo2
Summary: À ýòî - òî÷êà çðåíèÿ íåêîãî ìèñòåðà Ñ. Áëýêà íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Ðàññêàçàíà èì ñàìèì. Ëè÷íî ìíå. Ýêñêëþçèâ, òàê ñêàçàòü


Èñïîâåäü Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà èëè Â-Äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè-Âñå-Íå-Òàê-Êàê-Íà-Ñàìîì-Äåëå

Äèñêëàéìåð: êîðî÷å, âñå êàê îáû÷íî, ïðàâà – Ðîóëèíã, ôèëüìû – Óîðíåð Áðîñ, à ìíå – òîëüêî è îñòàåòñÿ, ÷òî ôèêè âûâåøèâàòü…ýõ….æèçíü-æåñòÿíêà…

Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: Ïðîñüáà íå ïðèíèìàòü âñå áëèçêî ê ñåðäöó. Ýòî ïðîñòî ØÓÒÊÀ. Ëþäÿì áåç ÷óâñòâà þìîðà ÷èòàòü íå ðåêîìåíäóåòñÿ – ìîæíî ñèëüíî îãîð÷èòüñÿ

Ñèðèóñ Áëýê, êîíå÷íî, íå ÷èòàë ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ âåëèêîãî ðóññêîãî ïèñàòåëÿ ×åðíûøåâñêîãî «×òî äåëàòü?», íî îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, âïðî÷åì, êàê è íà âîïðîñ «Êòî âèíîâàò?», çíàë ÷åòêî. Õîòÿ äàâàéòå ïîçâîëèì åìó âûñêàçàòüñÿ ñàìîìó.

ß îñòîðîæíî îòêðûâàþ áåëóþ äâåðü è çàõîæó â áîëüíè÷íóþ ïàëàòó. Íà åäèíñòâåííîé çàíÿòîé êîéêå â óãëó ëåæèò, îòâåðíóâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà. ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå. Äà, ÿ íå îøèáëàñü. Ïåðåäî ìíîé îäèí èç ãåðîåâ ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. Ïîïðîáóþ ðàñêðóòèòü åãî íà èíòåðâüþ.

-Êòî âèíîâàò? Âî âñåì è âñåãäà âèíîâàò Ñíåéï! Ýòî äàæå íå îáñóæäàåòñÿ! Åùå ïåðâîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ íà ïåðâîì êóðñå ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî âîò îíî, òî ñàìîå àáñîëþòíîå çëî, êîòîðûì ìåíÿ â äåòñòâå ïóãàëà ïîëóãðàìîòíàÿ áàáêà, âåðèâøàÿ â ÿçû÷åñêèõ áîãîâ è â òî, ÷òî íàñòîéêîé ïîäîðîæíèêà ìîæíî âûëå÷èòü ëþáûå áîëåçíè. Ýòîò ïàðøèâåö áûë ïðîñòî ñîçäàí, ÷òîáû îòðàâëÿòü ìíå æèçíü. Êàê îí ýòî äåëàë? Óñòðàèâàéòåñü ïîóäîáíåå è ïîêðåï÷å äåðæèòåñü çà ñòóë, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. Ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàæó.

ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó èç âñåõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ñâîåé æåðòâîé îí âûáðàë èìåííî ìåíÿ. Ìîæåò, ÿ åìó áîëüøå âñåõ ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Èëè ÍÅ ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Â îáùåì, âñå ñåìü ëåò ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî íè äíÿ ñïîêîéíîé æèçíè. Òîëüêî è ïðèõîäèëîñü ñëåäèòü, ÷òîáû íå âëÿïàòüñÿ â î÷åðåäíóþ åãî ïîäëÿíêó. À òî, ÷òî ïîäëÿíêà íåïðåìåííî áóäåò, ñîìíåâàòüñÿ íå ïðèõîäèëîñü.

Âû çíàåòå, êàêîé ó íåãî áûë ëþáèìûé ôîêóñ? Ïîäîéòè ê ìîåìó êîòëó íà àëõèìèè, âñûïàòü íåâçíà÷àé êàêîé-íèáóäü ãàäîñòè èç ðóêàâà è ãðîìêî òàê, íà âåñü êëàññ «Ñèðèóñ, òû, íàâåðíîå, ÷òî-òî íàïóòàë. Ïðîôåññîð, ïîñìîòðèòå, çåëüå ÿâíî êàêîãî-òî íå òîãî öâåòà» È ÷òî ìû èìååì â èòîãå? Îí – âåëèêèé àëõèìèê âñåõ âðåìåí è íàðîäîâ, à ÿ – Ñàìûé-Òóïîé-Ñòóäåíò. ×òî? Êàê Âû ýòî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå «Ïðîôåññîð, Ñíåéï ñïåöèàëüíî èñïîðòèë ìîå çåëüå, ÷òîáû âûñòàâèòü ìåíÿ èäèîòîì?». Äà ïîñëå òàêèõ çàÿâî÷åê ìåíÿ ñðàçó æå îòîøëþò ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, åñëè íå ñðàçó â ãîñòè ê ñâÿòîìó Ìóíãó. Äàæå äðóçüÿ ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ìàíèÿ ïðåñëåäîâàíèÿ. Îíè íå âåðèëè, ÷òî ÿ íàïèñàë ñî÷èíåíèå, ïðîñòî ñâèòêè êóäà-òî çàïðîïàñòèëèñü èç íàøåé ãîñòèíîé, äóìàëè, íàâåðíîå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî âîñïàëåíèå õèòðîñòè. «Ñèðèóñ, íó òû ñàì ïîäóìàé, êàê Ñíåéï ìîã ïðîáðàòüñÿ â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, çàùèùåííóþ ïàðîëåì?». À ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ìîã! Îí âñå ìîæåò, ñêîëüçêèé, êàê çìåÿ. È òàêîé æå ÿäîâèòûé. 

À âû çíàåòå, êàê îí ìåíÿ íàçûâàåò? Çàé÷èê! Ýòî ÿ-òî çàé÷èê? Íåò, íó, êîíå÷íî, íå ïðè ëþäÿõ. Ïîäñòåðåæåò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ðÿäîì íèêîãî íåò, ïîäîéäåò ñçàäè, äà, êñòàòè, õîäèò, ñêîòèíà, ñîâåðøåííî áåñøóìíî, êàê òîëüêî óìóäðÿåòñÿ, îáíèìåò ðóêîé çà ïëå÷è, ãóáû ê óõó ïîäíåñåò è òèõî òàê, ìÿãêî «Íó ÷òî, çàé÷èê, ñîñêó÷èëñÿ? Íå ïåðåæèâàé, ñêîðî ñíîâà ïîèãðàåì». È ñìàòûâàåòñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì óñïååøü îãëÿíóòüñÿ. À òû ñèäè è æäè, êàêóþ íîâóþ êàâåðçó ýòîò ãàä çàäóìàë. Òî ëè îáåäà ñëåäóåò îñòåðåãàòüñÿ, òî ëè êîìíàòó ïåðåä ñíîì íà íàëè÷èå çàêîëäîâàííûõ ïðåäìåòîâ ïðîâåðèòü. È âåäü íèêîãäà íå ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ, ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûé, ñ-ñêîòèíà. À ñàìîå ñìåøíîå çíàåòå ÷òî? Íå çíàåòå? Íó ÿ âàì ñåé÷àñ ñêàæó. Ñàìîå âåñåëîå â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè òî, ÷òî ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ, ÷üèõ ðóê ýòî äåëî, à äîêàçàòåëüñòâ-òî – íèêàêèõ. Èçâîðîòëèâûé, çìååíûø. Îäíî ñëîâî – Ñëèçåðåí. Òàê âîò, âñå ìîè ïîïûòêè âîññòàíîâèòü ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü è êàê-òî ïîêàðàòü îáèä÷èêà ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàñöåíèâàþòñÿ îêðóæàþùèìè êàê çëîñòíîå è ïðåäíàìåðåííîå õóëèãàíñòâî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. È ñîîòâåòñòâåííî êàðàþòñÿ ïî âñåé ñòðîãîñòè çàêîíà. È âñå åùå áîëüøå óêîðåíÿþòñÿ âî ìíåíèè, ÷òî ýòîò ãàäêèé è çëîáíûé Áëýê îïÿòü íàïàë íà áåäíîãî è áåççàùèòíîãî Ñåâåðóñà. À åìó òîëüêî òîãî è íàäî. Íà ëþäÿõ - òî îí èç ñåáÿ òàêîãî àíãåëî÷êà ñîñòðîèò – ñâÿòûå îáðûäàþòñÿ, «Ñèðèóñ, ÿ íå ñåðæóñü íà òåáÿ». Òðÿõíåò ãîëîâîé, òàê, ÷òî äëèííûå âîëîñû õëåñòíóò ïî ùåêàì (âñå äåâ÷îíêè â Õîãå îò ýòîãî ïî÷åìó-òî ïðîñòî ìëåëè), ðàçâåðíåòñÿ è ãîðäî ïîêèíåò ïîëå áîÿ. È ñïèíà âûðàæàåò ÒÀÊÎÅ ïðåçðåíèå, ÷òî áîæå òû ìîé. À ÿ ñòîþ, êàê îïëåâàííûé. Âå÷åðîì – îïÿòü òèõèé øåïîò «Íó ÷òî, çàé÷èê. Æäè ñþðïðèçîâ». Äà ó ìåíÿ óæå íåðâû – íè ê Ìåðëèíó. È â ðåçóëüòàòå ÿ – àãðåññèâíûé êîçåë, à îí – õåðóâèì÷èê áåç êðûëûøåê.

×òî? Êàêàÿ ìåñòü? (òóò ÿ ïóãàþñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî Áëýê ñàäèòñÿ íà êðîâàòè, åãî ãëàçà íàëèâàþòñÿ êðîâüþ, îí íàáèðàåò ïîëíóþ ãðóäü âîçäóõà è ðÿâêàåò). ß ÍÅ ÏÎÑÛËÀË ÅÃÎ Ê ËÞÏÈÍÓ! Ñëûøèòå, íå ïîñûëàë!!!!!!! Íå ïîñûëàë, íå ïîñûëàë, íå ïîñûëà-à-à-àë. Âñå-âñå, ÿ óñïîêàèâàþñü, ÿ ñïîêîåí, ÿ ñïîêîåí, ñïîêîåí, ñïîêîåí (ñàäèòñÿ ïî-òóðåöêè, ñîåäèíÿåò â êîëüöî áîëüøèå è óêàçàòåëüíûå ïàëüöû è íà÷èíàåò ìû÷àòü ñåáå ïîä íîñ ÷òî-òî òèïà èíäèéñêèõ ìàíòð. Íåìíîãî óñïîêîèâøèñü, ïðîäîëæàåò ðàçãîâîð). ×òî ÿ, ñîâñåì ñàäèñò êàêîé-òî? Èëè ïîäîíîê ïîñëåäíèé, ïîñûëàòü ÷åëîâåêà íà âåðíóþ ãèáåëü? Îí ñàì, ñàì, ñàì,  êàê âñåãäà, ïî ñâîåé äóðàöêîé ïðèâû÷êå ñîâàòü íîñ â òå äåëà, êîòîðûå åãî ñîâåðøåííî íå êàñàþòñÿ, ïîëåç, ïðîñëåäèë, è, íó íàäî æå áûëî òàêîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ, íå òî ÷òî íå ïîãèá (ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì áîëüøèì ñ÷àñòüåì), à äàæå è íå ïîöàðàïàëñÿ. Ïîãàíåö îòäåëàëñÿ ëåãêèì èñïóãîì. À ïîòîì ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ðàññêàçûâàë âñåì è êàæäîìó, ÷òî ýòîò æåñòîêèé ìåðçàâåö Áëýê îòïðàâèë åãî íà âåðíóþ ãèáåëü, è òîëüêî ÷óäî ïîìîãëî åìó ñïàñòèñü. À ÿ íè ñíîì, íè äóõîì. ×òî? Îïðàâäàòüñÿ? Äà êòî æå ìíå ïîâåðèò? Âñå âñåãäà âåðÿò òîëüêî åìó. Åùå áû, ñòðîèò èç ñåáÿ Ïðèíöà-Â-Èçãíàíèè, ôó-òû íó-òû, ñêàæèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, áåäíàÿ îâå÷êà.

Äàæå íàø äèðåêòîð, íà ÷òî óæ óìíåéøèé ÷åëîâåê, è òóäà æå «Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê íàñòðàäàëñÿ, åìó íóæíû ïîêîé, ëàñêà è âíèìàíèå». Õà-õà-õà. Äà íà òàêèõ áåäíûõ ïàõàòü è ïàõàòü. Çäîðîâüå ó íåãî, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ëîøàäèíîå. Íà ìîåé ïàìÿòè ó íåãî äàæå íàñìîðêà íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Çàðàçà ê çàðàçå íå ëèïíåò. À êîæà ó íåãî áëåäíàÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äûìèò êàê ïàðîâîç, ïüåò, êàê âåðáëþä è êàæäóþ íî÷ü øëÿåòñÿ ïî áàáàì. À âîâñå íå îò íåçåìíûõ ñòðàäàíèé, êàê âû òàì ñåáå íàïðèäóìûâàëè. Äà çíàþ, ÷èòàë ÿ âàøè ôèêè. Òüôó. Íè ñëîâà ïðàâäû, îäíè ðîçîâûå ñîïëè. Êñòàòè, âû, äåâóøêà, ôèêîâ íå ïèøèòå? ×åñòíî? Â ãëàçà ìíå ñìîòðèòå! À ôîòîãðàôèè Ñíåéïà ó âàñ ïî êîìíàòå íå ðàçâåøàíû? (ß ñòàðàþñü ìàêñèìàëüíî èñêðåííå âûäåðæàòü èíêâèçèòîðñêèé âçãëÿä Áëýêà è ìîëþñü âñåì áîãàì ñðàçó, ÷òîáû îí íå äîãàäàëñÿ, ×ÒÎ èìåííî ó ìåíÿ íà êîìïå â êà÷åñòâå äåñêòîïà). Íó ëàäíî, ÿ âàì âåðþ. Âû òàêàÿ ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ, íàäåþñü, õîòü âàñ îí íå îäóðà÷èë.

Ïîñëå âñåãî ÿ äàæå Àçêàáàí ïðèíÿë êàê îáëåã÷åíèå. Òàì ÍÅ ÁÛËÎ ÑÍÅÉÏÀ! À äåìåíòîðû ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ íèì – ïðîñòî ëàïî÷êè. Ìèëåéøèå ðåáÿòà. Íåò, íà ñàìîì äåëå òàì âîâñå íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî. Ñèäèøü ñåáå, îòäûõàåøü, ðàçìûøëÿåøü î âå÷íîì. Òåïëî, òèõî, êîðìÿò. Äà åñëè áû íå êðåñòíèê, ôèã áû ÿ îòòóäà âûáðàëñÿ. Íó äà ÷òî òåïåðü ãîâîðèòü.

Íó âîò, âåðíóëñÿ ÿ, çíà÷èò, â ðîäèìûé Õîãâàðòñ èç Àçêàáàíà, ïîëíîñòüþ îïðàâäàííûé, ïî÷òè ÷òî íàöèîíàëüíûé ãåðîé, è ïåðâîå, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåë – åõèäíî èçîãíóòàÿ áðîâü. Îäèí Ìåðëèí çíàåò, êàê ìå÷òàë ÿ åùå â øêîëå ïðîáðàòüñÿ íî÷üþ ê íåìó â êîìíàòó è ñáðèòü åìó ê ÷åðòîâîé ìàòåðè áðîâè, ÷òîáû íå÷åãî ïðåçðèòåëüíî èçãèáàòü áûëî. Äà òîëüêî ê íåìó â ñïàëüíþ õðåí-äâà ïðîáåðåøüñÿ. Òàì îõðàííûõ çàêëèíàíèé áîëüøå, ÷åì â Ãðèíãîòòñå. Çíàåòå, ìàããëû èíîãäà íà íåêîòîðûõ áóäêàõ òàáëè÷êè âåøàþò «Íå âëåçàé – óáüåò?». Òàê âîò, ÿ âñþ æèçíü ìå÷òàþ îòîäðàòü òàêóþ òàáëè÷êó è ïðèâåñèòü åìó íà äâåðü ñïàëüíè. À ðÿäîì ôîòîãðàôèþ, äëÿ óáåäèòåëüíîñòè. ×òîá áûëî ïîíÿòíî, êòî óáüåò. 

Íó âîò, à âå÷åðîì ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ – «Íó ÷òî, çàé÷èê, ñîñêó÷èëñÿ? The show must go on!» Ìåíÿ àæ çàòðÿñëî îò çëîñòè. Òîëüêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû âðåçàòü êàê ñëåäóåò, à òóò Ôëèòâèê âõîäèò. Íó íå ñòàíåøü æå ïðè íåì ìîðäó ëèöà äðóãîìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ áèòü, äàæå åñëè ýòîò ñàìûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü íà ýòî óæå äàâíî íàïðàøèâàåòñÿ. Îáî ìíå è òàê ñëàâà õîäèò, êàê î íåóïðàâëÿåìîì æèâîòíîì, à âñå ñ ÷üåé ïîäà÷è? È íà÷àëàñü äëÿ ìåíÿ «ðàéñêàÿ æèçíü». Òîëüêî ýòîò ñ-ñóêèí ñûí åùå èçâðàùåííåå ñòàë ãàäîñòè äåëàòü. È åùå ëó÷øå ìàñêèðîâàòüñÿ. À âñå ìîè ïîïûòêè îòêðûòü îêðóæàþùèì íà ãëàçà íà åãî èñòèííóþ ñóùíîñòü çàêàí÷èâàþòñÿ êðåñòîâûì ïîõîäîì åãî ôàíàòîê íà ìåíÿ æå. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ òàêàÿ ïàðòèÿ ïîëîóìíûõ äåâèö ÷óòü íå âûöàðàïàëà ìíå ãëàçà çà îñêîðáëåíèÿ «èõ äîðîãîãî Ñåâåðóñà». 

Äà è çäåñü ÿ ïî÷åìó, äóìàåòå, êóêóþ? Íó êàê æå, íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé. Ýòîò íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé çîâóò ìèñòåð Ñ. Ñíåéï. Íó íå âçðûâàþòñÿ ïðîñòî òàê ôàêåëû, íå âçðûâàþòñÿ, ÷òî áû òàì íå ãîâîðèëè î ïðîèçâîëüíîì ñàìîâîçãîðàíèè. Òåì áîëåå êàê ðàç â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ ïðîõîæó ìèìî. 

Íó-êà, òñ-ñ-ñ-ñ (ïîäíèìàåò ïàëåö ââåðõ è ê ÷åìó-òî ïðèñëóøèâàåòñÿ. Èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ äîíîñÿòñÿ âçðûâû è ïðèãëóøåííûå âîïëè. Áëýê äîâîëüíî óëûáàåòñÿ è îòêèäûâàåòñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðîâàòè). Íó ÷òî, ñëûøèòå? ß òîæå íå ëûêîì øèò. Íå áóäó âàì ãîâîðèòü, ÷åãî ìíå ýòî ñòîèëî, íî ÿ âñå-òàêè ðàçîáðàëñÿ â ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé àëõèìèè è êîå-÷åãî Ñíåéïó â êàáèíåòå ïîïåðåïóòàë. Òåïåðü ïîñìîòðèì, êòî èç íàñ «çàé÷èê». Èíòåðåñíî, êàê îí òåïåðü âûêðóòèòñÿ. Íó âñå, èçâèíèòå, ÿ óñòàë è õî÷ó ïîñïàòü.

Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà áîê è ìãíîâåííî çàñûïàåò. Íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ âûðàæåíèå áåçãðàíè÷íîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ è ïîêîÿ. ß òèõîíüêî âñòàþ è íà öûïî÷êàõ ïîêèäàþ ïàëàòó, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñêðèïíóòü äâåðüþ. Íàäî æå äàòü ÷åëîâåêó õîòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ áëàæåíñòâà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óçíàåò, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï åùå óòðîì óåõàë ïî äåëàì â Õîãñìåä è ïîðó÷èë ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàããë ïðîâåñòè çà íåãî óðîê.


End file.
